


Little Bug vs. The League of Assassins

by Butterflies_and_Ladybugs



Series: The Little Bug Chronicles [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm so sorry that I can't spell, Kwami & Miraculous Lore, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is a Savage, Other, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Pure Chaos, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Small amount of salt, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), What is going on?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27625502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs/pseuds/Butterflies_and_Ladybugs
Summary: This is a work that showcases how people we don't know much about can still become part of our Family. It is also pure chaos because I live for it.The rating is just because of Cursing. No funny buisness over here.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Alfred Pennyworth, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Damian Wayne
Series: The Little Bug Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019794
Comments: 22
Kudos: 217





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Jae's Maribat Mini's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27027628) by [jaebirdbluetheawesome (GreyAreaSystem)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyAreaSystem/pseuds/jaebirdbluetheawesome). 



> I am so sorry that in this chapter and the next one the rest of the Waynes just share a mind but I will try and fix it and will be more attentive to it while I write. I also want to say sorry for any facts I may get wrong. I don't know much about DCU but I have been trying to reserch into it.

To say the Waynes were surprised one night in the middle of dinner when Damian came back from his trip , covered in blood, with a girl who was also covered in blood but in an obviously worse state than Damian. The girl , Little Bug is what Damian called her and she didn’t object when they called her that, it looked like she was dead on her feet. The girl proceeded to walk up to a stunned Alfred, a rare occurrence, and whispered something to him. If at all possible this made Alfred more surprised however he ended up taking her and Damian out of the room before they could ask anything.

This was weird for a few reasons, the first being that Damian was the most antisocial person they know this is coming from a group of people who can’t express emotions like normal people *cough* they dress up as vigilantes and fight crime *cough*. It took almost a year before he warmed up to Jon, one of the most social and sunshine people they know. But he brought another human being, not to mention a girl, into the manor, and they were covered in blood.

“What the F*ck!”


	2. Chapter 1: It would be shorter to list what they know!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that my writing is so short I will try to post offten to make up for that.

Little Bug, or just Bug, was infuriating to the Waynes except Alfred (an honorary Wayne) and Damian mostly because in the short time they knew her (three days) they learned almost nothing about her. They were detectives for god's sake, but all they knew was that she could bake, her favorite color was green, she has black hair that looks dark blue in the light, she has clear blue eyes,she almost always wears black, she loves fashion, and she knows their secret.

The last two they found out the hard way when she walked into the Batcave and asked if they wanted macarons right after they got back from patrol. She then proceeds to aggressively tell them that they have little to no fashion sense and that she is redesigning all of their costumes.

They know nothing about her past except that she spoke french and with a french accent. Until one day when Robin was saying the plan to infiltrate Lexcorp when Bug said “Some days I wish you left me under that pile of rubble when you found me”

Rubble? Was there a fight? What - 

Robin sighed.

“ I was not going to let that man kill you, Bug. He would have destroyed the universe with your power”. He snapped. 

“Ok lets go”

All everyone else could do was watch as Bug and Robin left the Batcave.

No, the Waynes didn’t know much about the Bug but it was obvious that she was a part of something big. Little do they know that the tiny girl they are watching over is only just beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me feedback so I can become better. Don't forget to have a good day : )!


	3. Sleepless Nights and Long Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This gives a taste of Marinette's backstory along with a dash of Miraculous Lore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably as much of Marinette's backstory I will put in this fic but, I am planing on making a whole story dedicated to the backround if people are interested. If not it might just be a one shot.

**Triggering Scene:**

_ Just Die  _

_ Bully _

_ Lier _

Words flashed through her head suddenly she was trapped. She could feel her broken ribs every time she breathed. Sticky, Red … Blood everywhere choking her.Suddenly it was white. White was bad. White ment uncontained destruction. White means Chat Blank. White was everywhere hurting her, mocking her. Then everything was Black.

**Triggering Scene End**

Little Bug woke up with a silent scream or her lips. Again. Damian was probably asleep but, there was one other option a special jewelry box came to mind. It was red with black polka dots that were hidden compartments. They had no visual trigger to open it mostly because it was magic. She hadn't opened for days after … She moved. Would they be mad? Well there was only one way to find out. She decided to go with a ring. When she put it on it became a silver ring with some small embedded emerald paw prints and with a flash of light, Plagg materialized. 

“Hey Pigtails are you ok?” said Plagg once he saw her red eyes and deep bags.“Do you want to talk?”

“No,” she replied. “Can you just stay with me?”

“Ok, but don’t tell the others we wouldn’t want anyone thinking that I am going soft” he replied in a joking tone.

“ I wouldn’t dream of it “ she said with a giggle as she began to design.

Soon Plagg settled in her hair and began to purr as they waited peacefully for the house to wake forgetting their troubles if only for a moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Damian POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Might be slightly triggering:**

Damian still remembers the day he met Marinette, or Little Bug. He was in Paris when he was planning a prank to play on his brothers when he found himself in what could only be described as a wasteland. He found her trapped and dying under rubble. She had so many injuries on marrying her pale skin it looked the same blood red as her suit though not all the blood was hers. And then …

**End of Triggering scene**

A knock at the door brings Damian out of his memories. The door opened to show Bug with red, puffy eyes and deep bags. Another set of nightmares.

“Here” she said, handing him a newly designed and sewed shirt with geometric white,red and black designs on it. The black formed circles always overlapped by the white triangles. The red formed overlapping cuts the same color of blood. These designs flowed together in a cacophony of color over a base of purple. This meant one thing was in her nightmares Blanck. 

“ Are you hungry?” he said

“I guess.

So they walked downstairs to start another day together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Alfred POV ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Flashback:**

Alfred was more than a little surprised to see another true Miraculous holder enter the manor. Especially since she was so young and she was covered in blood. Not to mention the fact that she was a Guardian Ladybug something so rare that there hasn’t been one in recorded history. While some ladybugs are famous like Joan of Arc,  Hippolyta , etc. Once she recognised him she went up and traditionally greeted him especially to the continued surprise of most of the family members.

**Present:**

When Damian and  Mari Bug walked downstairs he could tell she had another sleepless night. But if he saw Plaggs ring on her index finger, who was he to tell. What did Dussu say Plagg liked. It was cheese, camembert maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed next chapter will probably be short so I may post two at once. I will not be posting over the weekend because that is my time to relax and to catch up on writing. Have a great day : )


	4. Chapter 3: The Pits aka. Why Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We actually reached the storyline! Wow it only took three (and an into) chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late I wanted to make this chapter longer so it took me a little longer to write more.

When Little Bug walked into the dinning room with Damian, Plagg poked her side. Hard. She knew why, it was some type of strange magic that definitely was removable but she wanted to know what it was first so she could dispose of it properly. 

Not to mention that it surrounded most of the family and seemed to try and infect their souls. The strange thing is that it was contagious so they had to have been in close proximity to the magic or had to have used it. Another strange thing is that it definitely had miraculous origins. A wish?

She whispered to Damian “I will be right back” and ventured off to find a restroom. “YOu felt it too, didn't you?” she said as soon as she saw the little kwami.

“ I could have sworn we destroyed them all”, Plagg muttered mostly to himself. “We must have missed one.” 

“What are they?” 

“They are called the Lazarus Pits” she nodded, waiting for Plagg to tell her more.”They allow any person who bathes in it to be completely healed of any physical injuries, even death.” “ An evil man called Ra’s Al Goul wanted eternal life. So, he wished for the pits creation -” 

“But every wish has a severe cost -” 

“Let me finish Pigtails” 

“Ok”

“It costs everyone who uses it gains bloodlost and madness to pay for the prevention of death”.

“I thought wishes are irreversible including its effects”

“Not in this case because it has to do with healing your abilities not only with mastery of magic, from our teachings, being a guardian, and one of Tikki’s true souls allowing you to learn while you sleep from old ladybugs. You are also the most powerful miraculous wielder of all time which makes it easier for you to balance places out.”

“ So, essentially we have to find out where this pit is. Probably fight an army to destroy it including an ancient madman, purify everyone infected by it. Anything else?” 

“ Well you can use my miraculous to help when destroying the pits.”

“That's good. Why don’t we find Alfred and ask about it.” Plagg showed his agreement by flying into her pocket. Suddenly a clock went off. “It's only 6 what else is going to happen today?” Bug whined as Plagg snickered in her pocket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Bug and Damian got downstairs everyone else was up, even Tim, and had decided to question Bug more. However, when Bug and Damian entered the dining room she whispered something and left quickly. “ Did we scare her off already?” said Jason jokingly. “ No she had to take care of something.” replied Damian.

“So Little Wing why is she here?” asked Dick.

“That is her story to tell not mine” replied Damian stiffly which was a comical contrast to how softly he treated Bug.

“Damian I need to talk with you.” said Bug surprising everyone with her presence.

Once Alfrid, Bug, and Damian are in the kitchen together she asks “How much do you trust this family Damian?”. “With my Life” he replies with no hesitation. “And you Peacock?” “They are not my family by blood which only makes our bond stronger”. Spoken like a true peacock. If that is how you feel I will trust you with this.” “If it comes down to it we can always wipe their memories just like last time” said Plagg flying from Bugs pocket. 

“I will call everyone for a family meeting”

Once everyone was gathered, Bug decided it was a good time as any to start talking. “I know you all have been in contact with the Lazarus Pits” she said calmly. This caused chaos in the room because the statement surprised everyone including Damian and Alfred.

“Why do you know about that sh*t Bug?” asked Jason. “Please don’t tell me you were an assassin or something.”

“Nope” she replied, popping the ‘p’. “What do you mean by assassins though? All I know about is Ra’s al Goul” she asked. 

“There is a group of people called the League of Assassins. They control the pits and they are ,just as their name states, assassins. They are killers, why do you want to know about them?” said Tim

“Because I need to destroy them and the pits.”

“YOU CAN’T THERE IS NO WAY THAT YOU COULD. I WON’T LET YOU-” said Damian

“THERE IS ALWAYS A WAY AND DO NOT QUESTION WHAT I CAN DO” she replied.” Just because you saw me at my worst means nothing. Don’t underestimate me.”

“Sorry Bug but I have lived with them. I know what they can do.”

“You don’t know what I can though. Not fully.” she replied in an instant.

“You’re going to go no matter what aren’t you?” said Bruce recognising the same stubbornness that apparently runs in the family. She looks like she could fit in (Trama ✓, Lack of parents ✓?, and Black hair and blue eyes ✓)  He has a problem.

“Yep” she replied in a deceptively cheery tone.

“We're coming with you.” said Dick. He was getting a serious need for mother henning and who was he to challenge the universe. Whether they liked it or not Bug was now a part of the family and family fights for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys like it? Please tell me if you have any ideas or thoughts they really help me. Don't forget to make today great : )!


	5. Chapter 4: What the F*ck. (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy the next half will be mostly lore and buildup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to censor the cursing a little if it bothers anyone I wouldn’t mind taking it out. Btw I hope you all enjoy lore because I am planning for way too much of it.

“PLAGG, GET YOUR *SS OVER HERE BEFORE I MAKE WHAT YOU DID TO THE DINOSAURS LOOK LIKE CHILDSPLAY. YOU BROKE YOUR F*CKING PROMISE!” roared Marinette while running away from the temple.

“But the cheese looked so good!” cried Plagg while flying away.

“... How the Frickity Frack did we get to this point?” said Dick over the coms.

[What a good question  ~~ (lovely transition I know ; D) ~~ let's back up to where we left off by a few hours]

“Tim no more coffee until we land or I will burrito wrap you” said Dick.

“But coffee” wined Tim back.

“Same” said Bug who was starting to become more comfortable around the Batfam (minus the girls. I am sorry but I don’t want to get their characters wrong and upset you guys).

“Not another one. Now Dick will never stop his mother henning” said Jason in the most bored/ sarcastic tone he could muster” 

This caused Bug to snort. “We should never let him mea- nevermind how long until we take off?”

When Bug cut herself off the Waynes all shared a look. Even Damian, the ‘Ice prince’, looked worried which caused the others to worry more.  ~~ Not to mention Bruce’s adoptee instinct was going off like crazy. ~~

“Miss. Bug, I am sorry to intrude but we will be taking off shortly. I was wondering if you would like something to eat or drink before we take off?” said Alfred bringing everyone out of their heads. 

“May I have some coffee as well as the stinkiest cheese you have preferably camembert”

“Ew, why would you ruin your coffee with cheese especially a stinky one at that” said Tim

“HOW DARE YOU CALL THE LO- SECOND MOST LOVE OF MY LIFE-”

“PLAGGGGGGGG, YOU ARE SO DEAD” yelled Bug interrupting Plagg’s rant about cheese.

“What it’s not like you weren’t planning on telling them anyway earlier you just got in a fight with Stabby over their” replied Plagg

“STABBY! PLAGG I HATE YOU!” “WHAT THE F*CK IS THAT” yelled Damian and Dick at the same time. Surprisingly it was Dick who cursed which was more than a little abnormal for him.

“This is Plagg, a kwami, or miniature god to some, of Destruction and Misfortune represented through the black cat. By the way Plag I am so telling Teeks that you almost called her second to cheese.” said Bug with a smirk 

“No I didn’t mean it please don’t do that she will probably go nuclear again and-”

“Fine but you have to promise to stay hidden until I need you when we are meeting with Ra’s.”

“Am I the only confused one?” cried out Dick.

“Nope, I dot have a f*cking idea of what is going on either. What about you replacement?”

“I need sleep. I am hallucinating again …” said Tim before he finally fell asleep.

“We are just about to take off so put on your seatbelts and- Oh hello Plagg how are you doing today?” said Alfred walking in.

“Fine. You were one of Dussu’s birds weren’t you?” replied Plagg eyeing Alfred slightly.

“Yes sir. While I am sure most of you are confused we are about to take off and once we have leveled out I will return so we can explain more.” said Alfred before swiftly leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. As always I am open to ideas and suggestions; I love getting your comments they make my day so much better. Don't forget to have a great day : )!


	6. Chapter 5: What the F*ck. (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoy!

“Soooooo what are these miraculous things and what is the tiny demon who doesn’t understand what good food is?”

“Excuse me the only demon here is Stabby and I will have you know that camembert has proven itself to be amazing-”

“Enough with the camembert Plagg we have more important matters to discuss. Just so you all know I am filming this for Tim however the kwami don’t show up on camera.”

“So there are more of them” said Dick with a look of wonder on his face.

“Yep but none of them are as awesome as me except maybe, for Tikki.”

“Starting without me Bug?” said Alfred jokingly as he walked into the cabin.

“Me. I would never” Said Bug sarcastically.

“So where was I … Oh right yes there are more of them but, you won’t be meeting them til we get back. I don’t want one of them to get lost again.” It was obvious she muttered the last part to herself. 

“What do you mean by again?” said Jason.

“Nothing.” she almost whispered. “ So, there are more but they all represent different things. The Kwami are the force of nature and are the ideas that come from them. They make up the fabric of the universe and are literally the most powerful force out there. That reminds me we have to get rid of the Lazerus on your souls when we get back. I don’t have my supplies, but-”

“YOU CAN REMOVE IT!” Jason whisper-screamed.

“Of course I can. Were you not paying attention! Whatever I’ll explain when we get back. I am going to go lay down. I have a feeling I am going to need all the energy I can get.” she said as she went to lay down.

“Night Princess” said Jason. As soon as he said those words she tensed up, but Plagg whispered something in her ear before she layed down.

“Don't ever call Pigtails that again. Got it?” he said in a surprisingly scary way for something so small. 

“Yes tiny cat”

“Don’t call me that”

“Nope it is your nickname now”

“Whatever, Kid.” said Plagg with a smirk as he floated away. And people said Tikki was the one who got attached easily.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Some Time Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we land, Plagg and I will scout out the temple. We will be back within the hour don’t do anything stupid. You all will be on coms in case of an emergency. Am I understood?” said Bug. With a series of yes’s in response she and Plagg exited the plane.

“How do you feel about them Plagg?”

“Honestly  ~~ (like he does things any other way) ~~ I like them, and it isn’t just because of the chaos that surrounds them. They are good for you. Have you noted how you slept for more than a few hours on that plane. It was because you felt safe.”

“Huh … Thank you Plagg.”

Around this time they reached the main compound which was formidable to say the least. 

“Just want to make sure you can hear us because Damian is going to navigate you through the compound” said Dick over the coms.

“Loud and clear. We just reached the front of the compound. There are two sets of barracks to our left and what appears to be the main temple.” 

“Bug, you and Plagg are in an adequate spot for access you need to go in between the barracks and the temple about ⅛ of the way down the wall.”

After casually avoiding some guards and a little walking she said “Done. What’s next?”

“You want to find the fake grass and in it there is a handle that leads to a secret passageway. You shouldn’t encounter any guards and it will lead you to the kitchen. They will know if you take any food so don’t touch it.”

“Understood. I see the grass now.”

Once they got to the kitchen Plagg immediately went for some cheese. “A BUG IN MY KITCHEN. THAT ISN”T A BUG SOUND THE ALARM”

Immediately Plagg and Bug took off.

“PLAGG, GET YOUR *SS OVER HERE BEFORE I MAKE WHAT YOU DID TO THE DINOSAURS LOOK LIKE CHILDSPLAY. YOU BROKE YOUR F*CKING PROMISE!” roared Marinette while running away from the temple.

“But the cheese looked so good!” cried Plagg while flying away.

“... How the Frickity Frack did we get to this point?” said Dick over the coms.

“WE GOT HERE BECAUSE PLAGG IS A LITTLE B*TCH” yelled Bug.


	7. Chapter 6: Meet the Family: Assassin Edition!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now is the actual face off. Sorry if it is kind of short, but it wasn't the point of the story plotwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! If you have any questions about the series, prompts, ideas, or constructive critisim please tell me it in the comments.

“Soo~~~ what’s Plan B?” said Plagg. In response he got an eye roll. “Come on I know you have one Pingtails!” said Plagg

“Of course I do but that doesn’t mean you won’t be getting sliced american cheese with the plastic still on stuffed down your throat.”

“I’m sorry. It was irresponsible of me. I won’t do it again” Bug raised an eyebrow “for a week and I will not eat more than one weel of my precious camembert.” said Plagg sounding distraught. 

“And I will be telling Tikki when we get back to the Manor.” said Bug causing Plagg to wail.

“So what is plan B?” said Tim.

“It's just like that famous saying ‘When you can’t go over something and you can’t go under it, brake down the f*cking front door’ or something like that.” replied Bug. Which prompted Jason to fall into a laughing fit. 

“You’re my new little sister. Got it?”

“Ok” she said but everyone gave her strange looks. “This isn’t the first time it has happened my honorary Uncle J. did the same thing. I should probably let him know I’m not dead …”

“It’s f*ucking learned behavior. I mean we were suspecting when Damian did it but now Jason. Who will be next?” said Tim. Causing Dick to let out a strangled cry.

“While your midlife crisis is entertaining and all I have some chaos to cause and I do love a good show.” said Bug with a smirk that promised disorder and probably anarchy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Time Skip  ~~ because I am Lazy OK ~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“There have been no signs of the intruder Father.” said Talia

**BANG!**

Suddenly the door to the main temple flew open and a small girl walked in. “Hello Ra’s”

“WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!” yelled Ra’s.

“Wow, there is no need to yell. I am …  Discord, but you can call me Bug.”

“It suits you as you came here just to be squashed.” replied Ra’s cooly.

“Ha. You are as stupid as you look. I only came here to do one thing, and I don’t need your permission to do it.” replied Bug.

“And what would that be?”

“To destroy the Lazarus Pits. You can also tell the obnoxiously loud assassin behind me to take a class of how to move quietly.” said Bug

Unknown to the now speechless Ra’s and Talia the Bats were able to hear every word and Damian was definitely taking back what he said earlier.

“Now I have some work to do then I will be on my way. However, you will be paying for how you treated my brother and your misuse of the Miraculous. Today the League of Assassins will fall and you with it.”

“No. Please I will do anything.” said Ra’s who was practically begging.

“Fine. But don’t be upset with your punishment. You relinquish any connection to Damian, you will not spill any secrets of the Miraculous, you will lose the Lazarus Pits and its healing effects on you (he will live but cannot use it anymore and will lose his strength), and you will, one day, watch as the League of Assassins falls before your eyes but you will do nothing to stop it, so mote me.” said Bug.

With her curse enacted she went to destroy the pits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. Up next is the epilouge then I will plan out the Origin of a Bug but I plan to finnish writing it before posting anything so I can be consistent with a posting schedual.


	8. Chapter 7: Epilogue/ The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short but sweet little ending that I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end????? No. It isn't I plan on writing more. 
> 
> Up Next: Origins of a Bug  
> (I don't know when I will start posting it becasue I want to get most of it done before I start posting.)
> 
> [OmG LoOk aT mE PosTInG 2 tIMeS IN OnE DaY]

Lets cover what we learned:

  1. Tikki is scary even though we haven't met her yet.
  2. Plagg likes cheese
    1. Too much : (
  3. Bug is scary 
  4. Damian Has FEELINGS!!! : O
  5. Bug is an honorary Wayne



“What are you all doing?” said Bug coming down the stairs.

“Ummmmmmm … Nothing?” said Dick.

“Mhm.”

“We are debriefing very important notes.” added Jason who was slightly scared. Her 'I'm not mad just disappointed' stare was worse than Alfreds

“I just wanted to say thank you for helping me.”

“It’s no problem Bug-”

“Marinette. My name is Marinette.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it : ). If you have any ideas, prompts, questions, constructive critisism (NO HATE), etc. please leave a comment telling me about it. I really apriciate them and they can be great when trying to get out of a creative block or finding out what you all want to see. Don't forget to have a wonderful day : )!

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me any feedback or ideas I would really apreciate it. Don't forget to have a good day : )!


End file.
